The present invention relates generally to call processing network design architectures, and particularly, to a test system and methodology for verifying performance of an IP based LAN/WAN network architecture implementing Internet Protocol (IP) subnet topology, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) WAN configuration, and network devices configured for partitioning a call processing application across multiple LAN sites.
There exist many types of networks and shared information communications systems. From a hierarchical standpoint, network topologies typically comprise a plurality of local area networks (LANs), such as Ethernet, which, depending upon the amount of users, location and amount of traffic, may be further interconnected locally with a high-speed backbone network, such as backbone fiber distributed data interface (FDDI), and asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) backbone networks. Multiple LANs owned by a single entity and geographically dispersed, may be interconnected via wide area networks (WANs) for long distance information transport. Such WAN transport technologies may include dial-up private networks, switched digital services, leased-lines, packet-switching and frame-relay services, cell relay, and public packet-switched network such as the Internet. It is understood that each type of network is capable of carrying different types of information: data, voice, multimedia including audio and video data. As known, ATM networks in particular, are connection oriented and capable of achieving certain quality of service (QoS) guarantees so that data, e.g., video, is transported across networks to their destinations in a timely manner. Other QoS guarantees include bandwidth control, prioritization of selected traffic, and traffic security.
In the telecommunications industry, there exist many types of call processing networks and network topologies for carrying prevalent types of traffic such as real-time call processing traffic, e.g., for toll-free number calls, and ATM provisioning traffic, e.g., for other types of prioritized traffic. Each of these traffic types have differing latency and processing requirements. In order to meet these differing requirements, it is advantageous to provide an overall network topology that is physically and logically partitioned to enable traffic segregation within a LAN and WAN, as desired, such that specific traffic types may be segregated to specific interfaces on network devices, and that specific traffic types may be delivered in the most mission efficient manner.
Furthermore, current call processing network/system validation techniques comprise server to server validation, or validation of network device to network device latencies and paths. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a comprehensive system and method designed to verify that an IP based LAN/WAN network architecture implementing Internet Protocol (IP) subnet topology, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) WAN configuration, and network devices configured for partitioning a call processing application across multiple LAN sites, meets latency requirements and routes data as required by a functional call processing application.
Commonly owned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/444,099 describes a novel call processing and call traffic provisioning network architecture that includes an IP based network LAN/WAN design implementing Internet Protocol (IP) subnet topology that may be configured to provide redundancy, reduce latency for mission critical call processing messages, and provide for all necessary traffic provisioning needs. Particularly, the aforementioned call processing and provisioning network topology makes use of subnets, so that traffic may be segregated within a LAN/WAN as desired and allowing for the assignment of specific traffic types to specific interfaces on network devices, e.g., allowing traffic to be directed to specific permanent virtual circuits (PVCs) in an ATM WAN. Each PVC is to be further configured using priority rate queuing enabling delivery of specific traffic types in the most mission efficient manner.
The present invention is directed to a system test and methodology for validating the performance of the novel IP based network LAN/WAN design implementing Internet Protocol (IP) subnet topology. Preferably, the system integrates server to server routing, modeling the application""s data route through an application network, in combination with the LAN/WAN network""s routing, through subnets, to verify subnet integrity, total latency, and data path traversal in a verifiable manner. Particularly, the method of the invention validates the round trip latencies by traversing each application server in the designated routes and order, as well as traversing the required network devices. The transition between subnets and the validation of network device configurations is proved out as well.
Thus, in accordance with the invention, there is provided a system and method for validating a telecommunications call processing network comprising: a call processing network including a variety of application servers and network devices for simulating handling of call processing traffic along first segregated routes comprising one or more subnets between associated network devices, and handling of call provisioning traffic along second segregated routes comprising one or more subnets, the first and second segregated routes segregated according to call traffic latency requirements; test tool capable of communicating test information packets along selected segregated routes in the call processing network; and a mechanism for measuring round trip latencies of communicated packets along the selected segregated routes, whereby internetwork and intranetwork latency and subnet integrity for simulated packet traffic is verified.
Advantageously, the method and system of the invention may be used for the validation of call processing networks and applications and particularly, of any system involving servers and network devices in a LAN/WAN. Thus, call processing networks may be validated prior to them being built.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.